Egg Corridor
|life = 2 |lifehp = 7 |bosses = Igor }} The Egg Corridor (タマグ回廊 Tamago Kairou) is the first major area in Cave Story that the player can access by only using the teleporter. It is the place where Quote meets Sue Sakamoto for the first time. Seventeen Sky Dragon eggs are kept here, one which is labelled "Egg No. 00", and the rest from 01 to 16. Synopsis Quote goes to the Egg Corridor, where he finds Sue attempting to face off against a larger Mimiga named Igor. She claims that no one is able to beat her, only to be taken off by the Mimiga anyways. Quote then reaches the end of the Egg Corridor and defeats Igor. He finds Sue lying on the floor of the room that holds Egg No 00. She tries to hatch Egg 00 after regaining consciousness, but is unable to because it requires a password. Sue agrees to depart from the island with Quote on the condition that he helps her. Afterwards, the two of them leave the Egg Corridor separately. Map Explosion After the Core is defeated, Kazuma managed to hatch Sky Dragon egg No. 00 to escape from island, but there was a massive explosion which caused all the eggs to hatch simultaneously, causing severe injury to the unborn Sky Dragons as well as massive structural damage. The damage to the Sky Dragon eggs turns them into Dragon Zombies which turns the Egg Corridor into the ruined Egg Corridor?. This will also cause all unobtained power-ups in the corridor (two health capsules and one missile chest) to be permanently missed. History The Egg Corridor started out as the vision of a professor not present in Cave Story who wished to research Sky Dragons. He set up the Egg Corridor on the Island a long time ago, and afterwards, Igor became his pupil. Igor continued managing the Egg Corridor after the professor died of old age. Some time afterwards, he consumed a red flower, but still retained enough sanity to remain loyal to the professor. Placement Near the start of the game, the Egg Corridor can only be accessed by using the teleporter at Arthur's House. This transports Quote to the far left of the Egg Corridor, where the general direction of travel is to the player's right. The Egg Observation Room is placed at the end of the Egg Corridor, with a save point room next to it. From the Observation Room, a door on the far right can later be used to access the Outer Wall, though this door is not functional when Quote first visits. Sublocations Cthulhu's Abode Cthulhu's Abode (クトゥルーの住処 Kuturū no Sumika) consists of a save disk, two destroyable blocks, and a Cthulhu who seems to know Quote and even asks where his blonde pal is. It can be used as a passageway to get up in a higher elevation where a Life Capsule is obtainable. Egg Observation Room The Egg Observation Room' (タマゴ監視室 Tamago Kanshi-Shitsu）is a room with many computers, a bed with red flowers around it, 2 hearts, and the Missile Launcher. When Quote walks by the computers, they light up blue, but two are red. Those two have information on problems with Dragon Eggs 01 and 06. Quote needs to go to those Eggs; 6 first, to retrieve the ID Card there, and then Egg 1, to insert the ID Card into its computer. Igor, the boss of the area, may have lived there and eaten red flowers, as he is a rabid Mimiga. Eggs * Egg No 06 - This egg contains a single treasure chest that gives the player the ID Card. * Egg No 02 - Quote cannot go inside this egg, unlike eggs 01 and 06, however, Quote can access the chamber it is in. * Egg No 01 - The player must insert the ID Card from Egg No 06 in order to lift the shield that allows Quote to proceed farther into the Egg Corridor. A missile pickup is also found in here. * Egg No 00 - A room where Egg No 00 seems to be contained a distance away from Quote. The computer inside the building indicates a password is necessary to hatch the egg. Enemies * Beetle - An enemy that may fly around freely or in a set interval and trajectory. * Behemoth - An elephant-like enemy that moves faster after taking a certain amount of damage. * Basu - Larger beetle-like enemies whose flying behaviour is similar to that of free-flying beetles, but cannot pass through walls. * Basil - Blazes across the floor at a rapid pace; this enemy is indestructible and kills Quote instantly upon contact. Items and weaponry * Missile Launcher - Can be found in the Egg Observation Room. This weapon has limited ammunition, but can be replenished through refill terminals and pickups from enemies. * ID Card - A key card found in Egg 06 that deactivates the shield before the fight with Igor. Trivia * The demo of ''Cave Story'' Wii ends at the Egg Corridor after defeating Igor.